Erza's First Picnic
by Diary-Holder-Gab
Summary: A few moments after Erza had her first picnic. What will happen when Wendy, Carla, Cana, and Erza come across Jellal walking across the plain? [Moments after episode 133]


**(Author's Note: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction on a Fairy Tail topic. It made me laugh after I saw episode 133 on Fairy Tail. When Erza Scarlet suddenly stopped to have a picnic. I thought what would happen afterwards... remember this is my first FT fanfic so comment whatever you think... enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.**

**Erza's "First" Picnic**

* * *

It was sad, but then it wasn't. Those men on those horses ruined her very first picnic. It was her fault for various reasons, and then it wasn't. First of all, they were looking for a clock piece, and shouldn't have just stopped and had "picnic". It was those guys' land and Erza shouldn't have bothered them. It turned out of control when Erza had changed her armor, just because those men got to her nerves. It was their faults but she didn't have to go berserk on them just because they ate her picnic food.

"Hey, Erza-san," Wendy said while walking. Cana was by her right side and Carla was by her left. "We didn't have to go all nuts on them."

Cana smirked, "leave her, Wendy. She just wants attention, and by the way, she'll rather go on a picnic with Jellal than us."

Erza stopped walking while carrying her stuff. "What did you say…?" Erza said in quite a rough tone. "Requip!" Erza's body glowed in white and her armor changed. She was in different armor from before and held her sword down. "I asked you a question."

Wendy sweated a little and mumbled to Cana. "You've really done it this time, Cana-san."

"I don't prefer _san _with my name, but I guess you're right, Wendy," Cana said sweating a little like Wendy. "Should we run?"

"I don't think so, you're on your own," Carla remarked. Carla picked up Wendy and flew a little higher.

Cana took out a couple of cards and threw them making a much of Jellal's form around her. "Ha, how are you gonna get out of this one, Erza?" Cana smirked. She added an extra card in the stack, those cards together made Erza blush furiously.

"Erza Scarlet," one Jellal whispered touching her hair. "It's the color of your hair." The Jellal touched her hair strands and rubbed his finger on them. "It's the color scarlet," he stated.

Wendy looked at Carla for a second. "Carla, look its Jellal." Carla landed and Wendy stepped on her feet.

Cana still had her smirk on her face. "True love, isn't it?"

Erza changed her armor to normal and the Jella's disappeared. "It isn't when you have clones like Jellal…" Erza charged at Cana with her sword but she stopped. "Jellal," she whispered.

Jellal, the real one, was walking out on the plain. "Scarlet," he whispered while he was walking. He was more of "mystogan" than Jellal.

Cana whispered, "mystogan? Haven't seen him in a while…" Cana smirked and waved, but before she did he disappeared.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Cana… Erza's gone too."

"Damn it," Cana yelled frustrated.

* * *

Jellal held his hands with Erza's. "I've been waiting for this moment… to have a picnic with you!" Erza looked over his shoulder and saw a picnic set up with food around it. He kept a smile on his face and walked over to the blanket.

Erza was in heaven now. Her favorites were there, and one of her favorites was strawberry cake. Her eyes sparkled in awe and her and Jellal sat down. "This is my "first" picnic, Jellal. This is my first time…" Erza's cheeks were a faint red and she looked away a bit.

"And one more thing to share," he whispered. He was now inches away from her face, with their lips inches away. Now… they were going to kiss. Until...

Wendy was shaking her uncontrollably. "Snap out of it, Erza-san! Come on, wake up Erza-san!"

Erza's eyes snapped opened and she looked at Wendy and whispered, "Wendy…" Erza still had her red fainted cheeks. "Where are we?"

"We're still walking to find that clock piece for Lucy, remember? And what were you daydreaming? You stopped us off track, Erza." Cana crossed her arms and stared at Erza to answer.

Erza stuttered, "I… I… never mind, let's keep going." Erza continued walking thinking about what just had happened.

Wendy turned around and saw a person following them. "Erza-san, look, there's Jellal."

Erza turned around to see a blue-haired male walking their way. It was Jellal.

* * *

**(Author's Note: My first fanfic. How did you like it? And please review! :D)  
**


End file.
